


The Future that no longer exists

by sherlocked221



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young Kirk meets Spock Prime and a flood of memories come back to the Vulcan of his old captain, the crew of the enterprise and his one T'hy'la.</p>
<p>Curiosity also takes over as Spock Prime wants to know what's the same in his world and what has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future that no longer exists

“James T Kirk.” A whirlwind of memories came flooding back to the elder Spock as he stood in front of a much younger Captain Kirk. Thinner and more rough looking than he remembered, it took just a moment when Spock turned around after fighting off that ice monster to realize that the blond haired boy laying sprawled on the cold ground was his old captain. He hadn’t thought of Jim in years. In fact, with the memory of this man brought many others back.

The old Enterprise Bridge with Sulu and Chekov sitting at the front looking out at the dark screen. At the time that this memory was set, no one knew that the Helmsman and the Ensign where sleeping together. They came out much later while on Vulcan, trying to get back to earth for their court martial. Behind them, Captain Kirk sat in his chair that swivelled about but right now, he was also staring at the screen. Unlike the young human laying, looking very confused at the moment, this Kirk was older, cleaner and somewhat chubbier. Spock himself stood at one side, bending over his desk.

“Excuse me?” The young Jim asked. Spock snapped himself out of reminiscing to reply.

“How did you find me?”

* * *

 

Much later, the two men walked side by side, trekking through the winter like conditions of this planet. They had spoken about all they could and now continued in silence. Jim was thinking of more questions for the older, far nicer Spock than the pointy eared bastard he knew but none came to mind. He was still hung up on the fact that he and Spock were friends. Or were going to be friends in the future. The future that no longer exists. He puzzled over that for a while.

Spock, meanwhile, remembered more of his five year mission aboard the Enterprise. He continued to paint that picture of the bridge that he’d first thought of back in the cave. The next person to appear was Uhura at her station holding her large earpiece. She was gazing at the captain, probably waiting for orders. Continuing around the outer ring of the bridge, Scotty took his place next to the turbo lift. Usually, he was down in engineering but occasionally, this was where he sat, also waiting for orders. Both Uhura and Scotty were dressed in their scarlet red uniforms, like Spock in his bright blue science shirt and the Captain, Sulu and Chekov in Command gold. But Spock was sure he was missing another blue. The turbo lift doors in his mind drew open and stepping into the bridge was someone he couldn’t believe it took him this long to remember.

He truly had some very fond memories of Doctor McCoy. The man that had taught a Vulcan (through much cursing and tough love) how to feel. It sounded stupid in Spock’s mind but if it weren’t for McCoy, he would’ve never felt the warmth and passion of love. The first man, in fact, the first person Spock had ever had a relationship with, he had some _very_ fond memories of McCoy. His country accent, his slim body, the way he constantly condemned the ways of logic and favoured human emotion.

“Do you know Doctor Leonard McCoy?” Spock blurted out, just out of curiosity. Jim looked up at the Vulcan with the corner of his lips turned up in a smile.

“Who, Bones? You know him?” He replied. Spock nodded.

“He was the chief medical officer on the ship. What is he like now?”

“Grumpy.” Jim took no time to think about how to describe his best, and so far, only friend, “But, you know, he’s a great guy,” He heard Spock chuckle lightly without a smile on his face. He was remembering what McCoy had told him about back at the Academy with a young Kirk not only bringing girls back to their shared dorm but at times, used the Doctor as a stress relief if he couldn’t pull.

“Did you ever sleep with him?” Spock inquired, unable to contain his curiosity. Kirk stopped in his tracks and looked at the old Vulcan. His expression was one of confusion with maybe just a smidge of ‘what the hell did you just say to me?’ Spock glanced back at him, stopping just for a moment to wait until Jim followed. In seeing that he didn’t mean it in such a judging way, Jim continued to walk by his side, taking his time to actually think of an answer.

“Yeah, maybe. Just a couple of times but… you know!” He sighed, “When there wasn’t a girl around and… he was a friend.” Spock nodded, slowly, still emotionless.

“I am not judging you. It was also true in my universe. Then McCoy found someone else…” He assured, trailing off as he reminded himself that in this world, the relationship between him and the doctor may not happen. Everything felt like a mystery with few similarities that kept him sane, knowing that they were still the people he knew, even if their lives were slightly different. He realized that Jim was gazing at him, his brow creased in confusion, “You have a question?”

“Who does he end up with? Do I know them?” He asked, barely breathing. Spock shook his head and hung it low. It might… just might jeopardize their future, he kept telling himself despite the nagging want to confide in this young Captain. It wouldn’t really harm anyone but his own pride and there was the chance that Kirk may try to prevent or force the event. But if he confided in him, maybe he could tap into the side of him that still was the Captain he knew. His thoughts were in a mess. He missed his friends so much… and he’d never see them out of this version ever again.

“McCoy had a relationship with me.” He finally said, letting out a silent sigh as he did. Kirk stopped again, this time having Spock copy.

“But… you’re with… Uhura.” He stammered. Spock shook his head, feeling human emotions arise, uncomfortably, in the form of tears in the back of his throat. Through them, he opened his mouth to speak.

“Not in my world. She… preferred the captain, I’m sure. But she was far more professional, never speaking a word of it.” It took real effort not to cry. This whole event had put a strain on his training so even remembering Kolinahr was ineffective. Kirk stared, wide-eyed, at the Vulcan, a trace of a smile on his lips. After a while, however, he noticed Spock’s change in mood. He placed an arm on his shoulder and stepped towards him, trying to be comforting. For some reason, he felt a duty to this Spock, now. He had to be nice, make friends with the Spock in this world just for the elder version’s sake.

“You miss him?” He whispered, half drowned out by the howling wind. Spock gulped and cast his gaze down at the floor.

“Yes.” He didn’t care if it was illogical, he just wanted one more night with Leonard, his T’hy’la, claimed and yet separated forever.


End file.
